


Unsaid

by gia_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, MCD, Mutual Pining, Pain, really short, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gia_chan/pseuds/gia_chan
Summary: “I like you,” Satori blurted out to Wakatoshi after their first volleyball match in high school. Since that it became a normal thing he would say, which Wakatoshi would just respond to with a “Me too.”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is actually my first fic but I only posted it on here now. So anyway, i hope you guys enjoy!!

“I like you,” Satori blurted out to Wakatoshi after their first volleyball match in high school. Since that it became a normal thing he would say, which Wakatoshi would just respond to with a “Me too.” 

He probably meant that he liked himself too, but that didn’t stop Satori from developing actual feelings for him. He admired the most simple things about his friend. He admired the way he would excessively use metaphors to describe people and how he only reads the advertisements in mangas. 

Satori’s “I like you”s slowly became “i love you”s as time passed by, but Wakatoshi’s answer still stayed the same. This went on for years until their second year of college when they suddenly lost contact with each other. 

It was Satori who first went MIA. Wakatoshi didn’t really mind it, he assumed the former was busy with college, but years passed and he never heard anything from him again. 

It was a sunny day when Wakatoshi finally got a call from Satori after 2 years. He was shaking but he didn’t know what to say. He missed his friend. He wanted to ask him where he’d been all those years and why he never kept in contact, however the only sound that came out of his mouth was a short “Hi,”. 

He heard Satori’s laugh from the other line which made his heart beat speed up. Wakatoshi couldn’t move or speak, he wanted to see him and hear him laugh in person again. Fortunately, Satori’s reason for the call was to ask him to meet up at their old high school’s volleyball gym. 

When Wakatoshi got there he immediately spotted a familiar shade of red hair. 

“Wakatoshi~” Satori said with a smile. However, the smile didn’t hide the fact that he looked paler and more tired than he did a few years back.

Worry creeped in the back of Wakatoshi’s head but he dismisses it. 

“Why did you want to meet up?” That wasn’t what he wanted to ask but his mouth wasn’t really cooperating with his brain at that moment. All he could think of is how he wanted to hold Satori in his arms to make up for lost time, but he couldn’t do that. 

“I’m dying,” He answered straight to the point. His words hung in the air. Wakatoshi didn’t know what to say. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his chest felt heavy.

“That’s not a nice joke,” Wakatoshi finally managed to choke out. Satori was still smiling so it must be a joke, right?

“They gave me a few days, even let me go out today to meet you.” Satori waited for his friend to say something but Wakatoshi just stayed silent and looking at the ground.

Wakatoshi had so many questions on his mind but he couldn’t open his mouth. Nothing was stopping him but why couldn’t he move?

A loud ringing broke the silence, it was Satori’s phone, he declined the call and looked back at Wakatoshi.

“I guess I should get back now, I just really wanted to tell you,” Wakatoshi looked up and gave him a small nod. His throat hurt, he wanted to cry but nothing came out. He hated himself for not being able to tell Satori all the things he wanted to say. 

There are so many words that he wanted to tell him. Words that he kept for years. He wanted to tell him everything but he can’t, he didn’t know how to fit years of feelings into words.

Satori began walking away but stopped after a few steps. 

“I love you,”

“Me too,” He answered, trying to tell Satori everything with just those two familiar words.

“I get it now,” The red haired boy looked up at the sky and shook his head. 

“I always meant it that way.” Wakatoshi said, his voice cracked and he felt tears streaming down his face.

“We wasted so much time.” Satori sighed and walked away. 

Wakatoshi was left there, in the place that held so much of their memories together. He wanted to turn back time so bad, but he can’t. 

He was so stupid to think they’d get together in the future and grow old with each other. He was so stupid to think they’d have all the time in the world. 

He was so stupid to decline his call that one night, because the next day he got a different call that told him words he was scared to hear.


End file.
